The big Four
by DarkKeybladePhantomofTime
Summary: My take on the big four from Disney and DreamWorks. Better than it sounds. Rated for blood.
1. Chapter 1

**I've always been a fan of the big four, so I decided to write my story about them. I hope you enjoy!**

_ Jack's p.o.v._

I lay in my room at the pole. Man in Moon had spoken to me. About my past, before my death. I couldn't remember much, but I did remember a girl's scared voice, and three worried faces, then cold. I tried to relax, but I couldn't. I had to know, who are they? Do they even remember me? I then decided, in the morning I would find them.

_Hiccup's p.o.v._

I awoke to insistent pounding on my roof. Groaning, I dragged myself out of bed, my metal foot creaking as I headed downstairs and out the door. The sun was rising on the horizon, and Toothless was waiting impatiently. I saddled him up and climbed on his back, clicking my metal foot into place. We soared into the air, flying over Berk. I loved our mornings, when we could be free, no cares in the world. We were gliding over the ocean when Toothless's ears perked up and he dove silently into the trees. He landed behind a rock and crouched, peering around it. I followed his gaze and gasped. A boy with pure white hair and electric blue eyes was sitting beneath a tree. But that's not what surprised me. What surprised me was the fact that he looked just like my old friend..., but unfortunately, my gasp alerted him. He kept up, grabbing a weirdly shaped stick. He then noticed me and Toothless. I waved slightly and he gasped. "Hi, I'm Hiccup, and this is Toothless." "Y-you can see me?" I nodded. What kind of person asks that? "You can actually see me?"

**please review and tell me if I should continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so I have decided to continue. The last chapter was very pathetic, so I apologize for that. I may change it later. You could call it a preview. So, here you go! :)**

_1888, just outside of Berk_

"Come on, Jack!" the seven year old shouted, pulling the teenager along. "Merida and Punzzie are waiting!" Hiccup Horrendous Haddoc didn't have many friends. He was rather small and weakly compared to the rest of his Viking tribe. His only friends were the village blacksmith Gobber, a young Scottish girl, a young girl with freakishly long hair, and Jack Overland, a seventeen year old prankster from a neighboring village. It was two weeks till Christmas, and Jack had promised to take them skating on the lake. "Come on!"

They arrived at the lake and found the girls waiting for them. "Hi Hiccup. Hi Jack!" the redhead said, voice heavy with a Scottish accent. "You ready?"

"You bet!" Hiccup said, strapping on his skates. Soon they were gliding across the lake. But they didn't notice the small cracks webbing across the lake, nor the golden eyes watching them play from the shadows. They laughed when Rapunzel tried to spin and fell on her rump. Then the ice beneath her cracked, and she looked up at him, fear written in her face.

"Rapunzel, don't move!" He tried to reach her, but the ice beneath his feet started to crack.

"Jack, I'm scared!" she said, voice quivering.

"I know, I know. Just hold on." He stepped forward and the ice cracked more. She looked down at the ice, whimpering in fear. "Hey, look at me. You're not going to fall in. Look, we're going to have some fun, ok? We're going to play a little game."

"No, Jack. We're not!" Her voice wavered, and she tried to step forward, but the ice began to sink in.

"Would I trick you?" He said.

"Yes, you always plat tricks!" The ice was sinking lower every second.

"Well not this time, ok? We're going to play hopscotch! Just like we always do." He spread his arms out and stepped to the side, the ice cracking beneath his feet. "It's as easy as one, two three!" He leapt to the side and bent down to grab the staff that he always carried. "Now you're turn. See? One, two, three!" He grabbed her with the hook on the end of his staff and pulled her back. The force threw him back onto the ice. He stood up and they laughed.

"See? It's alright-" Suddenly, the ice beneath him gave out, and he was plunged into the frigid water. He could hear the girls scream and Hiccup calling him, but it was distant and muffled. His lungs were on fire and he couldn't move, black spots danced in his eyes. Finally, he let the darkness overtake him and everything faded to black.

**Wow, I feel so evil. Please don't hurt me! I promise it will get better. Well, please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**God's of Olympus, it's been to long since I updated! So sorry for the wait, had some family matters. I'll try and make it up to you!**

_Fourteen years later_

"Jack!" Cried the tooth fairy. "Jack, would you slow down?" She pants. Jack had flown into the tooth palace babbling on about something before taking off again.

"Sorry Toth." He slows to fly beside her. "We're almost there!" He grins.

"Jack, what's going on? What has you so excited?" She smiles. He hadn't been this happy for six years. That's when he got his memories back.

"I found my old village!" He says excitedly. "It's almost exactly how I remembered it!" She smiles and claps her hands.

"Oh Jack! That's amazing!" She exclaims. He laughs.

"You'll love it!" He floats on his back. "It's so beautiful. In the spring there's flowers everywhere." Then he frowns. "But stay on the lookout for dragons."

"Dragons?" She frowns. He nods.

"They're a real nuisance around here. Always blowing up houses and stealing sheep." He waves his hands. He smiles brightly as a small island comes into view. "There it is!" She smiles. It was good to see him happy again. He floats over to one of the houses and the wind sets him down. He looks around and frowns. The village was completely empty... "Strange...this place is usually full of people." He leaps from rooftop to rooftop, searching the area. "Where is everyone?" Suddenly, a loud screech rings out as a large black blur races by through the air. "Dragon!" He shouts, grabbing her hand and pulling her down.

"Jack, it can't see us, remember?" She whispers. He shakes his head.

"Dragons can see the supernatural." He peeks over the roof. Not seeing anything, he stands. Only to be knocked down by the Dragon.

"Jack!" She cries. It pins him on the ground and stares at him. It's green eyes stared into his icy blue ones and it...smiles? It had what looked like paint across it's face and wrists.

"Hey buddy...wait. You're a..." He frowns. Then a voice rings out through the crisp air and the Dragon looks up.

"Toothless! Come on buddy, we need to finish the race!" A tall scrawny boy with messy brown hair walks up. He wore strange leather clothing, all kinds of weird gadgets lined the arms and legs. His left leg seemed to stop just below the knee and in its place was a metal peg. His face was dotted with freckles and green eyes stared down at Jack. "Hey Toothless. Made a new friend?" Be reaches down to help him up. "And who might you be?"

"Umm...Jack." He says, dusting off his hoodie. "And you are?"

"I'm-" He's cut off by a female voice as another Dragon lands beside them.

"Hiccup! We were going to win! What happened?" A young woman says, sounding rather agitated as she slides off the dragon's back.

"Wait..Hiccup? Hiccup Hadock?" He asks, staring at him.

"Yea..." He frowns. "How did you-"

"Oh, who's this?" The girl says, standing beside Hiccup. "I'm Astrid." She holds out her hand. Jack just stares at Hiccup in shock.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third...my you've grown." He smiles.

"I'm sorry, how do you know me?" He frowns.

"You wouldn't remember...you were only six when it happened." He shakes his head. "It's me, Hiccup. It's Jack Overland." Hiccup's mouth drops open.

"Jack?!"

**Ok, sorry for the terrible chapter and the long wait. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Ok, i now have a new computer, so hopefully i will be able to update more often. Maybe once or twice a week. Anyways, here you go!**

** "**J-Jack? But you...and the ice...how...?" Hiccup stuttered, his eyes wide. Toothless looked back and forth between the two, wondering who on earth was this new comer. "We...we thought you died!"

"I...I did, Hiccup." he shakes his head. "The man in the moon brought me back. Then the guardians found me, and they helped me. Wait, how are the girls? Do you still see them?" Hiccup sighed.

"Merida still comes around, but not as much. We haven't seen Rapunzel since then." Jack frowns, lost in thought. He looks down and his eyes widen.

"Hiccup Horendus Haddock, what happened to your leg?!" Hiccup winces.

"Don't use my full name...As for the leg, well, that's a long story." He smiles. "Why don't you and your friend come over? We can get warmed up and I'll tell you." Jack smiles.

"Actually, we have to go. But I'll come back tomorrow. See if you can get Merida and Punzie to come too." He smiles.

"OK, I'll see you tomorrow then." Hiccup smiles and waves as Jack and Tooth fly away. Astrid frowned.

"Are you ok?"

"MY best friend who died when i was six just showed up and flew away with a rainbow fairy..." he shakes his head. "I think i must've hit my head.."

Jack burst through the window of North's workshop, making him drop his latest ice sculpture. It shattered and North groaned. "Jack! What did i say about going through window?" He says, his voice thick with a russian accent.

"North! You won't believe it! I found my old home! And my friends! they're still alive!" HE flew around the room a few times before E. Aster Bunnymund grabbed his ankle and pulled him down.

"Slow down there mate. What did ya find?"

"The village i lived in!" He grins. "It's still there and my old friends! Although they sure have grown..." The Sandman smiles and pats his shoulder. "If it's ok with you North, i'd like to go back tomorrow."

North shook his head. "No. Too risk. Pitch is still out there looking for you."

"I'll be fine! I'll take Bunny with me." Aster shook his head.

"No. I'm too busy." Jack pouted, making his all too familiar puppy eyes. "Don't look at me like that. Stop. No.." His lip began to quiver. "Oh alright! I'll take 'im North." He nods.

"Alright then. But do not stay there past nightfall. Pitch may find you, and we wouldn't know." Jack wrapped his arms tight around North's neck.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" he darted out the window, leaving it open. A cold breeze blew in and all North's papers were blown everywhere. He cursed in russian.

"That boy is going to get himself killed.."

**So, that's all i got for now. I'll update soon. Darkkeyblade out! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, everyone. I realized i haven't updated my stories for a long time, and i'm very sorry. With Christmas and new years coming around, everything's been really crazy. I've been real stressed lately, and that gave me writer's block. I'm trying to figure out the next chapters, but until at least after new years, there will not be any new chapters. I'm sorry. Merry Christmas!**

** DK**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey...I know, i said i'd update sooner, but i've been super busy! Also, I'm going through all my stories, and taking out the bad ones, and some i will be rewriting. This one is going to be majorly redone. Again, I'm so sorry for bot updating, but i will get the new chapters up as soon as i can!**


End file.
